


Dancing Towards the Dark

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor receives an unusual gift that leads to the only thing he really wants.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	Dancing Towards the Dark

Chris knocked on the metal door before entering, but didn’t bother waiting for Victor to respond. A problem when it happened at Victor’s office, but down here in the basement where interrogations were held, a necessity. Hard to hear the door over the screaming.

Not that Victor’s current project had much screaming left in him. They guy had spilled everything several broken bones ago. The rest was just Victor getting out some aggression. It’d been six weeks since he last saw Beautiful But Deadly and his people once again failed spectacularly to track the man down. Failure got on his last nerve. He had to vent somehow.

Now, standing in a bloodstained white wife-beater and jeans, knuckles wrapped and hair disheveled from his work out, Victor considered whether to throw a few more punches and make Chris wait or just put the guy out of his misery and get down to business.

The guy coughing up blood and then falling still, possibly dead if not at the moment then soon, made the choice for him. He turned to Chris and offered a toothy smile. “What’s up?”

Chris held up a shiny gold envelop with a silver wax seal in the shape of a hamster. Chulanont. “Got an invite for you.”

Victor quirked an eyebrow. “Do we know if this is an event, party, trap, or prank?”

With a shrug Chris lifted his other hand to reveal a box in matching gold wrapping paper. “With him it could be all of the above. Who knows? Either way, this came with it, and security already cleared them both.”

“Put them in my office. I’m going to get cleaned up.” Then he walked brushed past Chris and over to the shower next door. “Oh, and bring me a suit, would you?”

##

Victor, once cleaned up and in his office, eyed the box and envelope suspiciously. Phichit Chulanont was a menace. Best information broker in the world, rarely took sides, and only helped—and at great cost—when it suited him. But, everyone walked carefully around Chulanont. A wrong step meant him choosing to take requests from one’s enemies at a much higher than usual rate. And whole organizations had been brought down by thinking Chulanont could be coerced. So much trouble wrapped up in a bright smile and bubbly—and sometimes sharply malicious—sense of humor.

No wonder Victor eyed the unexpected mail like one would a coiled cobra. Still, better to open it and get it over with. He started with the box, slipping the lid off to reveal what at first looked like a pile of leather straps. Which is, in a manner, exactly what it turned out to be, but the straps were woven together to create a harness that would fit around a man’s chest with a long strap that went up the spine and clasped at the neck. Two leather loops there had a silver ring through them. Presumably to attach to the leash also in the box.

What the hell?

Perhaps the letter held an explanation. Breaking the seal a single piece of thick card-stock and a ticket slid out. The ticket was to a show at the Dreamdust Club. Victor knew of the place; everyone did. An extremely exclusive strip club run by Don Verigetti. The most hated man in the criminal underworld.

  
Everyone wanted him dead, but his information network was second only to Chulanont’s and he’d been around a lot longer. He held dirty secrets on everyone, had multiple contingencies if someone moved against him to get those secrets out. And he was not opposed to setting factions against each other to make his problems go away. No one dared move on him because there was no way to get to him without it turning into a war, and even if they did, the minute it got traced back to them it’d be disastrous. Mutually assured destruction on a street level.

What the fuck was Chulanont playing at?

The message on the card was written against the brown card-stock in gold lettering that made Victor’s head hurt.

_Mr. Nikiforov:_

_Thought you might want to know our mutual friend has a little job happening soon. I included a ticket if you wanted to attend. Just between us, sometimes he likes surprises, too. Just don’t get in the way of his work, and enjoy the little gift I sent along. I’m sure he will._

_PC_

Victor stared down at the letter, brow furrowed with something between annoyance and confusion. Chulanont knew everyone. What mutual friend--

His eyes strayed to the open box. The leash. Oh. _Oh!_

Chulanont knew _everyone_. That included Beautiful But Deadly. And, of course, his people had put out feelers with Chulanont about him. Until now there had been no response.

Victor’s mouth pinched as he considered what else Chulanont clearly knew given the nature of his gift. The Pakhan was less than thrilled to have that secret out, the nature of his relationship with Beautiful But Deadly was for them to know and no one else. But, if it meant finally catching his lovely keeper off-guard, perhaps it was worth it.

  
Chulanont was, after all, known for his discretion. With a decisive nod, Victor ran the leather through his fingers as he called Chris. “Clear my schedule for the evening. Tomorrow as well.”  
  
  
“But--”  
  
  
“Just do it. Oh, and Chris,” Victor sat straighter as he felt anticipation set his skin to tingling, “send Chulanont a gift basket of hamster supplies, would you?”

##

Dressed in a dark purple suit, Victor blended in well with the other well-heeled patrons at the Dreamdust. A few he recognized from his business. Others from their places in politics or industry. Verigetti sat at a table center stage, guards on each side. Not hard to avoid his attention as it remained fixed on the mostly naked woman doing obscene things to a pole on stage.

What Victor did not see was any sign of Beautiful But Deadly. For a man so stunning he made grown men weep—had made _Victo_ r weep more than once—he had a remarkable ability to blend into a crowd, to disappear. But Victor knew what to look for now, and he was certain the man wasn’t among the people watching the show.

Perhaps he intended to arrive later? Well, so be it. Victor could be patient.

The club served good drinks and had a reputation for having the best dancers. Victor supposed they weren’t bad, but no one moved him to toss money or even pay more attention to the stage then the crowd, eyes constantly roaming for a glimpse of dark hair and fiery brown eyes.

Annoyance flooded him when his searching was cut short by the whole club being plunged into darkness. A single blue-white light came on on the stage, highlighting a lithe figure dressed in a surprisingly demure black lace getup that, while skin tight, covered him from wrist to ankle, the weave wide and lose enough to be suggestive without ever edging into lewd.

Despite his irritation, Victor found his attention drawn to the stage as the man began to move. He flowed around the stage like water, expression soft, eyes closed, exuding a strange innocence desperately at odds with the location. Ethereally beautiful, like an untouched angel cast down to create the only light in deep darkness. The effect only got more heightened as he took to the pole, moving as if gravity held no sway for him, all graceful lines and delicate, fragile curves.

Deeply alluring but in such a pure way it made almost made Victor feel dirty for being taken in by the seduction, as if such thought could only sully the man before him, taint him in a way he did not deserve.

Victor knew for a fact that dancer was anything but innocent. He’d worn the bruises as evidence, tasted that skin, seen those plump so delicate lips twist in the darkest of smirks. And even so, Victor felt himself caught up in the act, longing to wrap the dancer in a protective bubble and keep the world from ever touching him. Even as Victor wanted to touch him everywhere.

How the fuck did Beautiful But Deadly become _that? W_ hy and when had the man learned to pole dance of all things? And could Victor somehow get him to provide a private demonstration later?

The thought alone left Victor half-hard and aching. But then Beautiful But Deadly performed a stunning spiral from the top of the pole all the way to the floor, ending in a deliberately twisted pile as the lights on the stage cut out and left the entire room black.

When the house lights returned a moment later, Beautiful But Deadly was gone. So was Don Verigetti.

##

An hour later, a warm hand wrapped around Victor’s throat, wrenched his head up and away from the stage. Eyes dancing like flame looked down at him, a bemused smirk on Beautiful But Deadly’s face. “Not somewhere I’d expect to find you, Victor.”

Victor felt his breath catch, even as Beautiful But Deadly’s grip moved to his jaw and became uncomfortably tight. So did Victor’s pants. “I came for you.”

One quirked eyebrow. Victor spotted a single drop of blood just beneath Beautiful But Deadly’s ear. Clearly not his own blood. “Did you now? And how did you know I’d be here?”

“That’s a secret.” Victor licked his lips.

“Oh, Victor.” Beautiful But Deadly sighed. “You know you don’t get to keep secrets from me.” He pulled upwards, lifting Victor by his jaw to place a bruising kiss on his mouth. “Now I’m going to have to interrogate you. You don’t want that, do you?”

Victor did. He desperately did. “Please.”

Beautiful But Deadly laughed, moved his hand not holding Victor up into Victor’s hair. Pulled hard, exposing the long line of Victor’s throat. His lips brushed a tender line across the skin until he struck, teeth sinking in hard where neck and shoulder met.

The scream Victor managed to swallow back, the moan escaped. “I...I have something for you,” Victor managed to gasp out, loosening the button of his shirt to reveal the leather strap around his neck. “The..other part is in my briefcase.”

Beautiful But Deadly locked his gaze on the collar, eyes darkening with lust. “Oh, my pretty, pretty boy. How considerate.” He shifted his eyes to Victor’s. “But you still have to pay for not answering my question.”  
  
  
Victor nodded, a whimper sliding from his throat as Beautiful But Deadly lifted him fully to his feet, briefcase in one hand, Victor’s face still in the other. He didn’t know where they were going, but he couldn’t wait to get there.


End file.
